A Special Day
by Silverlight
Summary: or why I shouldn't be allowed to write gift fic. Tomoyo turns goth. Boys have nosebleeds. Girls are envious. [humorous][slightly ecchi][please don't kill me]


Notes: Totally twisted.  XD You've been warned.

A Special Day

Or

Why I Should Be Banned From Writing Gift Fic

            She regarded herself thoughtfully in the mirror before picking up her black cosmetics bag.  She rummaged through it carefully before producing a lipstick.  It looked like a completely ordinary lipstick until she uncapped it and applied it carefully.  That being done, she checked herself in the mirror, and thoughtfully used a piece of tissue to blot her lips before she was satisfied.  Nodding to herself, she turned to the rest of her makeup.

            She didn't need to wear foundation.  Her face was pale enough with out, and she could boast of no blemishes.  Carefully, she brought out her liquid eyeliner.  She had always loved Christian Dior.  Privately, she wondered if it was appropriate to think of such things of a name brand, and discarded the thought.  Such maudlin things should not be pondered about this early in the morning, she decided.  In two sleek motions, she had lined the bottom and top of her right eye.  Two more motions and the left side was done.  Her hand delved into her makeup bag again, long experience telling her which one was the mascara.  Ah, there it was, she thought as her hand clasped a hard cold object.  Without looking, she unscrewed the top and applied three thick layers on the fringe above and below her eyes.  Not that she needed it anyways, but she had always felt that it would be wrong not to use it.  It would make everything else seem incomplete.

            Again, without looking, she screwed the top of the mascara (she did so love Clinique, she thought to herself.  Their mascara always made her look so much more dramatic.  It was so fun).  Deftly bringing out the dark eyeshadow, she applied it with the ease of long practice and skill.  Shu Uemura was definitely a classic, she thought as she watched the colour deepen with each stroke.

            She took a step backwards to survey herself in the mirror.  She frowned; there was something not-quite-right.  She snapped her fingers, letting the sound resound through the cavernous bathroom.  It was her hair.  It was too curly; it had to be straightened.  She plugged in the straightening iron and waited patiently for it to heat up.  Carefully, slowly, she pulled it through her thick hair and watched her curls disappear under its heat.  When she was satisfied, she turned it off and looked into the mirror again.  Nodding satisfactorily at her appearance, she unplugged the straightener smartly, gathered up her cosmetics and dumped them neatly in her makeup bag and left to change.

            She surveyed her closet thoughtfully.  Her uniform shirt and its matching pleated skirt hung neatly on its hanger.  Beside them was a black vinyl body suit.  Sighing resignedly, she pulled her uniform off its hanger and commenced to change.  Such a shame, she thought.  Half of the effect was gone already.  Ah well.  First came the black bra to match her black panties (she had to buy these items behind her mother's back; Sonomi would've had a fit if she'd known about her daughter's new lingerie).  She pursed her lips appreciatively as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.  She had been right to buy this ensemble, she thought privately.  It set off her alabaster skin perfectly.  Not that anyone would see because she was a good girl.  Then the tight black undershirt (she hoped that it wouldn't be blatantly obvious; it was against regulations), the pristine white shirt, and finally her vest.  She buttoned it up carefully before slipping into the light blue skirt that went with it.  Slipping her feet into her Mary Janes, she surveyed herself demurely in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction.  She looked perfect, she knew.  A wicked smile curved on her lips.  She was made to turn heads.

            After all, she thought smugly to herself, Daidouji Tomoyo did not turn goth every day.  

            She was quite aware of the stares she attracted on her way to school.  She smiled serenely at everyone, and even waved once or twice.  She probably caused a nosebleed or two among the male population, but she dismissed that.  She didn't do this to attract males; she did this for herself.

            A few males came up to her and offered to escort her to school eagerly, but she turned down each offer so graciously with such a brilliant smile, that they would accede to her requests and walk away without feeling as if they had been rejected.  

            She got to school with little mishap.  She checked her watch and nodded to herself.  She was a little late, but she could afford to be today.  She strolled leisurely into the school and up the stairs, down the hall.  She could afford to be a little late, she said to herself.  After all, today was a special day, and special days required good starts.

            She walked into the student council office.  Perfect.  The meeting had just started.  All heads swivelled her way and she could see everyone's eyes bugging out.

            "I'm sorry I'm late," she apologized demurely while taking her seat.  "I slept in today."

            "I'll bet," a boy muttered beside her, but he didn't seem adverse to her tardiness.  No one else seemed to either.

            "I hoped I haven't missed anything important," she continued, hastily taking out a pad of paper and a pen from her bag.  The president shook his head, slack-jawed.  She had probably interrupted him from saying something.  

            "Please continue, Kishimoto-senpai," she said, smiling gently at him.  He shut his jaw with an audible snap (along with the other members of council) and continued.

            Tomoyo took neat, precise notes, and at precisely eight twenty-five, the meeting ended.  Gathering her papers into a neat pile, she noticed Kishimoto-senpai looking at her as if he wanted to say something.

            "Is there something you wanted to say, Senpai?" she asked sweetly.  He twiddled his thumbs and cleared his throat.  She smiled at him.  He cleared his throat again.          

            "Well…I was just wondering if anything was the matter, Daidouji-san."

            Tomoyo feigned a puzzled look.  "No, why would there be?"

            He glanced at her strangely. Tomoyo hardened her gaze imperceptibly.  He paled.  "Never mind.  It's just…have a good day, Daidouji-san."

            "You too, Senpai," she said graciously before sailing out of the room.

            In the hallway, stragglers strained their heads to look at her.  She knew with absolute certainty that she probably caused twice the number of nosebleeds that she had on her way to school.  She beamed at everyone around her while she hurried to class.  She had to turn her head more than usual, she realized to make sure that its full effect reached everyone.  Maybe straightening her hair had been a bad idea.  It hid too much of her face.  She'd have to find a way to remedy that.  Her feet fairly flew as she raced to get to class on time.  She was careful not to hurry too much though; it would appear unladylike.

            She stepped into class just as the bell rang.  Heads swivelled her way, and she flashed another charming smile at everyone, making sure to turn her head at least one hundred and eighty degrees.  

            "Am I late?" she queried politely.  Urawa-sensei cleared her throat.  Tomoyo raised a brow questioningly at her.

            "No, you're okay," she said hastily.  "Please take a seat, Daidouji-san."  Tomoyo's smiled widened.  Blood spurted out some noses.

            "Thank you Sensei," she said and moved gracefully across the class to her seat.  She slid bonelessly into it, causing several more noses to fount blood.  Really, she thought to herself while chewing on her lower lip, this was too easy.

            "Class, please take out your textbooks and turn to page seventy-nine," Urawa-sensei announced.  Tomoyo smiled to herself.  She still had an entire day to go.

            By the time lunchtime rolled around, Tomoyo was ready for a break.  Easing herself underneath a tree with Sakura-chan and Li-kun, she brought out her bento.

            "Tomoyo-chan, you look so pretty!" Sakura-chan declared.  Tomoyo smiled at her, flipping her hair aside to look at her friend.

            "Thank you Sakura-chan.  You're very pretty too," she answered.  Li-kun coughed.  Sakura-chan beamed gloriously and Tomoyo beamed back.

            "Maybe I should try it sometime," she mused.  Li-kun's nose bled.  Tomoyo sighed and she offered him a handkerchief, which he waved away.

            "I'm afraid Sakura-chan wouldn't look cute like this," Tomoyo declared.  "Black isn't your colour."  Li-kun gave her a glance that promised her his firstborn.  She stifled a giggle.

            Sakura-chan pouted.  "But it looks so fun!"

            Tomoyo laughed.  "It is rather fun, I suppose.  But I do feel sorry for all of those boys in the front."

            "What do you mean?" Sakura-chan asked curiously.  Li-kun seemed to have a hard time concentrating on their conversation, Tomoyo decided.  He wasn't looking directly at her.  

            "There was a line up of them after each of my classes.  I wonder how they got there so quickly.  Anyways, they each asked me whether or not they could walk with me to my next class.  Goodness, there was such a crowd; I didn't know what to say.  I think I saw a few trying to climb over the ones in front of them.  It was very flattering, I must admit."

            Sakura pondered this for a second.  "That must be nice," she finally said.

            Tomoyo smiled.  "It was.  Now, what do you have for lunch today, Sakura-chan?"

            Throughout the course of lunch, they were interrupted no less than twenty-seven times (Sakura-chan claimed that she had counted) by males who wished to ask Daidouji Tomoyo whether or not she would like to eat lunch with them.  Each time she would smile sweetly and decline graciously.  Some of the braver males would try to protest, but the intimidating glare of Li Syaoran usually prevented him from doing so, and he'd walk away with a hangdog expression.  

            When lunch was over, Tomoyo stood up to brush crumbs from herself and attracted the gaze of every male (and most females) in the vicinity.

            "We better get back to class," Tomoyo said, brushing off everyone's stares with the ease of practice.  "After all, we don't want to be late."

            Sakura-chan nodded cheerily and linked arms with Tomoyo.  "We'll walk you to class, right Syaoran-kun?"  Li-kun merely grunted.  Tomoyo mentally sighed with relief.  While it was nice to have everyone's attentions, it was also tiring.  

            "Well then," she said, flashing the pair a dazzling smile, "shall we get going then?"

            "May I say you look ravishing today," Hiiragizawa-kun said as he slid into his seat behind her.  Tomoyo turned sideways to look at him, and crossed her legs primly.  She ignored the multiple nosebleeds that she caused.  Time enough to deal with them later.

            "You may," she told him, before giggling faintly.  "Thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun."

            He smiled brilliantly at her before saying,   "I like your black panties by the way."

            Tomoyo raised a brow at him, not flustered in the slightest.  "I would say the same to you, Hiiragizawa-kun, if you wore any."

            He laughed and leaned back into his chair.  "Touché."

            "You started it," she pointed out logically, flashing a dazzling smile in his direction.  

            "True.  I apologize.  It was irresistible, I must say," he said charmingly.  Tomoyo smiled brilliantly at him.

            "You're forgiven, Hiiragizawa-kun.  Now, before I forget, did you get question seven on last night's homework?  I couldn't figure out the answer, though I'm sure I used the right formula."

            After their spirited talk about homework, Tomoyo uncrossed her legs so she could turn back properly in her seat.  She heard a thump.

            She stood to see what the commotion was about.  There were several more thumps.  Several males had fainted.  "Oh dear," she murmured.  "I'll get you for this, Hiiragizawa-kun."

            He smiled pleasantly at her from his seat.  "Glad I could help, Daidouji-san."

            After school, Tomoyo encountered many more offers to escort her home.  She declined them all graciously, pleading after school activities.  Many had offered to wait an indeterminate amount of time for her, but she had urged them to go home.  She managed to persuade the most stubborn of her suitors and left for choir practice.

            Furikawa-sensei was frustrated with the choir during practice.  No one seemed to be concentrating, particularly the males.  Tomoyo felt slightly guilty since it was clear that she was the cause of their distraction, but she knew she couldn't leave in the middle of practice.  It would not be right.

            Eventually, Furikawa-sensei gave up and let everyone out early.  Tomoyo collected her sheet music neatly and stacked it in her folder before floating out of the door.  She felt everyone's eyes upon her, and smiled inwardly.  Really, she thought, she had fun today.

            On her way home, she managed to cause a few more nosebleeds, especially when she had to bend to adjust the buckle on her Mary Janes.  Someone had even tried to proposition her, and it had taken a few words to get rid of him politely.  She had always prided herself on her poise.

            Once she got home, she had dinner with her mother.  Her mother was slightly taken aback by this change in her, but Tomoyo assured her that this was only temporary.  Her mother had seemed most appalled about her hair, it had seemed.

            She'd done her homework quickly, and taken a quick shower.  Tomoyo surveyed herself in the mirror.  Her face was clean of makeup now, and she seemed…pale.  She pursed her lips thoughtfully.  She had rather liked her new image, she decided.  Her curls had also decided to return.  She brushed her hair thoughtfully and regarded her appearance.

            "Maybe I should try something different tomorrow," she mused aloud.  "Perhaps I should try that new punk look that seems to be so fashionable in America.  I suppose it would be quite amusing."

            She paused her brush to consider this for a moment.  "Yes, I believe I will try that tomorrow.  It _will_ be amusing."  She put her brush down.

            She smiled at her image in the mirror, and changed her mind.  She quite liked what she saw.  "No, I believe I should save that for a special occasion.  After all, we wouldn't want the novelty to wear off, would we?"

            Briskly turning off the lights in her washroom, she dressed for bed and snuggled under the covers.  After all, she thought drowsily, one must get the requisite amount of sleep.  If anything, it prevented circles under the eyes. 

            On her way to school the next day, Tomoyo blinked.

            All the girls were wearing black lipstick and their eyes were accentuated by dark eyeshadow, black liquid eyeliner and mascara.  She frowned; there were also a few more brunettes than the usual.

            "How is that for ironic?" she murmured.

            Someone bent down to tie her shoelaces, and she thought she saw a flash of black panties.  The boys were going to have a field day with this.

            "Tomoyoooooo-chan!" she heard Sakura-chan call out from behind her.  "Isn't this just weird?"

            Tomoyo turned around, and was relieved that Sakura-chan was still her cute, normal self.  "Not at all, Sakura-chan," she said.  "Not at all."

Notes:

Happy belated birthday, Rb~!  Sorry this present was so late.  Here's Goth!Tomoyo, just as you ordered.  XD  Or so I hope.  *crosses fingers*

No, that was NOT an ExT scene.  I just thought it was amusing.  I admit: it was stolen from "Angelic Layer."  Oujirou frequently tells Misaki the colour of her underwear, and I just thought it was too cute to not use.

If you think I'm going to write a sequel, then you have another thing coming.  *halo*  'sides, one night of crack is enough for me.

Comments appreciated.  Isn't Tomoyo cuuuute though?  XD 

Absolut Angel: Goth!Tomoyo digs into the makeup scene.

Silverlight: XD  Can't you just see that happening?

Absolut Angel: YES.  XD

Silverlight:  *snickers*  Behold, Tomoyo, the makeup h0!


End file.
